


Song: True Love by P!nk

by pourquoi



Series: "Can't Be Happening: The Playlist Fics" [11]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pourquoi/pseuds/pourquoi
Summary: This is Nursey working through his relationship with Dex and deciding it’s true love, probably._____________________________________________________The Playlist Fics is a collection of fics/ficlets inspired by songs sent to me on Tumblr from my Nurseydex playlist (Can't Be Happening) or also just songs that make people think of Nurseydex.Series.





	Song: True Love by P!nk

Nursey stares at the prompt. 

_True Love: Real or Not?_

Did he believe in true love? A year ago, he would have said no. But now? Now he has Dex, holding his hand at the movies. Now he has Dex, rolling his eyes and stealing kisses after practice. Dex, who pushes all Nursey’s buttons without even trying.

Sure, he’s been ‘in love’ before but that feeling, it feels false after the past year. Whatever “love” he’d felt before has nothing on what he feels for Dex. Dex is… god he drives Nursey crazy. Like a flipping a coin, Nursey wants to tear Dex’s head off one second and his shirt the next. Sometimes, he hates literally every single stupid word Dex says.

But thinking about life without all that, life without Dex. That scares the hell out of Nursey. His life would actually suck without Dex. Who would he go on late night adventures to the Murder Stop and Shop with? Who would catch him before he crashed into the floor? Who would kiss him awake and hand him Soy Milk, whip-creamed coffee?

Chyeah, Dex drives him fucking crazy but at the same time, Nursey’s loves wrapping his hands around Dex’s neck. Loves the way Dex nuzzles his head in Nursey’s neck and whispers “I love you” like it’s an unquestionable fact. 

Like, 2+2=4 and Dex and Nursey are in love. 

Sometimes, Nursey can’t understand why Dex says the things he says or does the things he does and he wonders how they ever came to be. And then he has a flash of what life without Dex would be and is hit with instant grief at the mere thought. Living without Dex would be like living without an important limb.  

Nursey leans back in his library chair, pulling out his phone. He texts Dex. 

 **NURSEY(5:31pm):** Hey, you’re an asshole but I love you.

 **DEX(5:31pm) :** [eye roll emoji] I’m bringing you Annie’s. 

 **DEX(5:33pm):** I love you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> The Rules™
> 
> 1\. You send me a song from this playlist and I write a Nurseydex ficlet about a word, lyric, feeling, etc   
> 2\. You can also suggest songs that you think should be on the playlist. I’ll add it if I like it and write the fic.   
> 3\. I can’t write that they’re just singing the song more than let’s say…three times? Bc that’s just cheating.  
> 4\. Y'all can send suggestions with the songs but it’s okay if I don’t use them. I most likely will though
> 
> Other stuff:  
> \- Probably won’t get super smutty just cause people I know might see it? But also some of these songs are saucy™ so maybe?  
> \- Generally, I don’t do AUs. Not my cup of tea most of the time. But again, some of those songs super lend to it so, no promises either way!
> 
> Find the rest under the tag “the playlist fics”


End file.
